


Something Sprouting

by a_hater



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M for future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hater/pseuds/a_hater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of s2. </p><p>With a new enemy threatening peace so soon after the war with the Mountain, Lexa finds Clarke in the woods to ask her for help. Clarke is still angry about Lexa's betrayal and is hesitant to trust the woman again. Lexa has to convince Clarke to help her and in turn must reconcile the feelings she has for the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some violence.

What was she doing? She wanted to stop her body from reacting but the alcohol in her system told her otherwise. 

Her fists slammed into the body below her until she heard a choking cough from the woman she pinned to the floor. She pulled back and watched the woman spit blood on the ground next to her, keeping her gaze to the side. 

The blonde realized Lexa wasn't fighting back. Her arms slumped to her sides and she watched Lexa close her eyes. Blood poured out of her nose. It was definitely broken. 

Sobs escaped her before she knew what was happening. Clarke's body shook on top of Lexa's, thick tears falling from her face to the one below her. "Look at me." she whispered, voice hoarse. 

When she didn't get a reply from the woman below her she shouted, "Look at me!" Deep green met her stormy blue. "Fight back." she said, fist already raised and aiming for the woman's side. Their eyes still connected, her knuckles met ribs. 

When the brunette did nothing, Clarke took the woman's collar into her hands and shook her. "Why won't you fight?" Hot tears ran over her face, continuing to drip onto Lexa's face. 

Lexa broke her gaze and turned to the side again, avoiding the pleading eyes above her. A slight sob of her own escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, failing at keeping the tears at bay. 

Clarke watched the tears fall from Lexa's eyes and stood, releasing her captive. Knowing the woman wouldn't leave immediately, Clarke went to her tent for water and a rag. 

Arriving with her items, the blonde woman felt sick while watching Lexa touch her nose lightly. The bloody woman hissed in pain and brought her hands to her head, cupping it. 

Clarke wet the rag and brought it up to Lexa's face. The brunette leaned away from the touch. 

"Let me do this." she said, voice still shaking. This time Lexa allowed her to clean some of the blood on her face. 

As she got closer to Lexa's nose, the woman hissed again and turned away. 

Guilt ran cold through her veins, "I think your nose is broken. I have to set it." 

When Lexa brought her hand up to stop Clarke from touching her face again, the woman protested but soon stopped as she saw the woman before her reach up to her own nose and pull it straight. No words were spoken. Tears poured out of her eyes again at the fresh pain. 

Unnerved by the event, Clarke sat beside the woman in silence. 

To her surprise, Lexa was the one to break it. "Do you feel better Clarke?" she said, tone completely even and devoid of emotion. 

Blue eyes met green. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. She searched Lexa's eyes for anything that would tell her she felt something, anything. Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, "No."

"I did not think you would." the woman stated, looking out into the woods illuminated by the fire next to them. Clarke watched Lexa's jaw work back and forth, something she knew to mean Lexa was planning her next words carefully. 

"You may not ever be able to heal from what happened at the mountain Clarke." her steady voice seemed more relaxed now. "As a leader, we give our people permission to break us. We tell them that we are unbreakable, that is a lie they need to hear." Lexa turned to Clarke and looked deeply into her eyes, "We let them break us over and over. Each time they are done breaking us, we must tell them that we are not broken. That is a lie they need to hear every time." 

Clarke thought about the Commander's words. She knew they made sense. She knew she believed them. But she couldn't bring herself to accept them. "I don't like being broken Lexa." she whispered, eyes trained on the ground in front of her. Tears welled up as she smelled the bodies burning alive all around her. There were so many children. Too many souls.

A hand clasped onto hers and she looked up at Lexa in surprise. 

"Broken people can still have hope Clarke. You taught me that." her voice was just above a whisper and Clarke thought she could hear a slight shudder. 

Thinking for a moment, Clarke asked, "What do you hope for Lexa?" 

Dark green eyes met hers and the blonde woman's breath hitched. Lexa's face was so soft and open in that moment, more than she'd ever been.

Clarke marveled at the way the light from the fire flicked across the woman's features, as if it could cleanse her. 

"I hope for moments when I don't remember that I'm broken. Moments when I look into myself and see something new sprouting from the crumbling bricks." Lexa's eyes searched the fire as she spoke, letting the words stoke the heat that was caressing her.

Reaching her other hand to caress Lexa's knuckles, still resting on hers, Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. 

Together, they sat in silence by the fire holding hands. Clarke thought she could feel something stir inside of her. It was not new, but it was shaking rubble off of itself and basking in the warmth.


	2. Sustaining Life

Her body jolted awake from the nightmare of climbing over bodies and bodies and feeling the crackled, burned flesh beneath her fingers as she tried to follow the scent of fresh air up through the mountain of bodies. 

Looking around, Clarke knew she was in the forest. Her hands felt the ground below her and she felt soft grass. The air was fresh and salty. The sun trickled through the trees, landing on the ground in splotches. Somewhere nearby two birds called to each other. 

"You're okay Clarke. It was a dream." a voice from behind her said comfortingly. She turned to see the face she thought she dreamed last night. Her dreams had all featured the dark haired woman in one way or another lately and she had to be sure. 

Green eyes bored into hers from their spot a few feet away from her. Suddenly the smell of cooked fish filled her nose. Her stomach growled. Clarke had been ignoring her body for the better part of two days before meeting Lexa in the woods. 

"You're still here." she said, eyeing the woman sitting cross legged by the fire. 

Lexa's face relaxed and her lips turned up slightly. With some left over blood from last night still dried on her face, the expression looked somewhat grim. "Do you wish for me to leave?" 

Lexa's eyes told Clarke that she had no say in what the Commander would or would not do this morning. 

"No." she replied quickly. 

They ate breakfast in silence. Clarke felt that any closeness they achieved last night had vanished with the light of a new day. This was their usual exhausting routine that Clarke disliked more than most anything else. 

She thought of their time in the woods after they defeated the giant gorilla. After a night of running and bonding, the morning brought a somewhat clean slate. Lexa was the same as she had always been and it only fueled Clarke's annoyance. 

"Does your nose hurt?" she asked. She knew it did.

"No." Lexa lied. She knew that Clarke knew that she was lying. 

Shifting closer, Clarke whispered, "Thank you for last night. I really needed to hear that." Her eyes were trained on the ground between Lexa's feet. 

The woman looked into the trees, possibly checking for figures in the canopy. "You are welcome, Clarke kom Skaikru." She turned her face to look the blonde in the eyes, "What will you do now?" Her face was set as if to brace herself.

The question took Clarke by surprise. She didn't know. She didn't have a plan. She just wanted the pain to go away. "I don't know." she said, shaking her head. 

The Commander stood and paced a few steps to the right, still watching the trees. A few seconds later, she turned to Clarke, "Come to Polis with me."

It was the same offer she gave to Clarke before her betrayal. Lexa must know the effect it would have on the blonde. 

Blue eyes glared from below furrowed eyebrows. "You think that just because you comforted me, I will just follow you to Polis?" 

Lexa straightened, "You're in danger Clarke. You will be safe in Polis." 

It was then that Clarke spotted the bags under Lexa's eyes. The woman hadn't slept all night. She had kept watch, protecting Clarke from whatever she was in danger from. 

"What's wrong Lexa?" she said, standing to mirror Lexa's firm stance. Her eyes darted around the forest, suddenly very grateful for the woman's constant attention to detail. 

Jaw working back and forth, Lexa formulated her response. "There have been whispers." She stepped closer to Clarke, lowering her voice, "A small warrior with the power of many within. They have only one weakness." Her hand gripped her sword hilt. "They give fair warning before destroying everything in sight." 

A shiver ripped through Clarke's spine as she imagined a single warrior with such strength. "When do we leave?" 

"Now." while unexpected, the response was fair. They gathered their things and began the hike.

It had been half a day of walking in near silence when Clarke noticed a small animal following them. When she asked Lexa, the woman shrugged it off and said it wasn't dangerous. 

Clarke wracked her brain for lost information from her Earth Studies book. The creature looked familiar. 

The two women and the lone animal stopped for food not long after it joined their path, darkness close behind them. The blonde watched her partner swiftly duck into the woods with a sharpened stick. Lexa was very skilled with weapons, a trait that Clarke admired. 

"Why can't I get my feelings straight?" she asked the creature. In turn, it came closer and began making a quiet rumbling noise. 

Not sure of the nature of the sound, Clarke watched it for any hostile behavior. 

With no indication of immanent attack, the blonde went back to pondering her own actions while preparing a fire. 

She wouldn't be able to forgive Lexa's betrayal. It marked her like a scar; a painful reminder of the power someone could have over her when she trusted them too easily. But her heart felt less tense, less painful, less like dying when Lexa was around. She cursed her body for acting out of her control. 

Her thoughts were no more resolved by the time the woman came back, two small rabbits in hand. To Clarke's shock, Lexa tossed a piece of her rabbit to the creature sitting beside them. 

They set up the tent Clarke brought with her and returned to the fire. Feeling an intense pull from the inside of her chest, the blonde brought out the clear bottle of moonshine she swiped from camp before she took off. Gulping some of the burning liquid, she felt instantly better. 

"It is not wise to dull one's senses when in danger." Lexa chastised from the other side of the fire. 

Clarke shrugged her shoulder, offering Lexa the bottle none the less. Again, the brunette shocked her by accepting the bottle and taking a few mouthfuls of the alcohol. 

They sat in silence, watching the fire dance between them. Clarke watched as again, the light of the fire tickled Lexa's features. 

"How are you out here alone?" she asked, the question building inside her all day. Clarke knew the Commander hardly went anywhere without guards flanking her.

Lexa shifted slightly. "It is customary after a battle to let the Commander journey on their own. I left my best warriors in charge." Clarke could tell Lexa was uncomfortable about the situation. 

"And you would rather be with your people." she stated. Her eyes washing over the long braids caressing the woman's back. 

The brunette nodded and said, "I do not like the idea of running away from my people. But this is tradition."

"That's what I did you know. I ran away from my people. I ran away from my problems." she volunteered, the alcohol allowing her to confess freely. Her eyes watered and she looked to the ground. "I can't even talk about what I did without drinking."

She felt Lexa move closer to her. 

"How are you not disgusted by me? I killed all the people in the mountain and I can't even face my own family. I'm so weak." she sobbed. Lexa pulled her into her chest, hugging the sobbing girl close. 

"We are all weak Clarke." she whispered into the blonde locks, eyes shedding silent tears for the woman in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey to Polis would take five days and six nights. Clarke wondered just how long the Commander was required by tradition to be away from her people. 

She also wondered how it came to be that Lexa found Clarke in the woods this far away from Polis. 

They hadn't spoken much since they began walking in the cool light of morning. In fact, Clarke hadn't even been able to meet the woman's eyes as the warrior lead the way confidently. 

Her eyes fell down the intricate braids to the small of Lexa's back, leading to her perfectly shaped lower back and thighs. 

She watched the muscles tense and release as she walked, something Clarke told herself she wasn't actually doing. 

The blonde was also telling herself that she wasn't tripping over her feet as much as she was. Her inexperienced toes caught on the thick roots covered in brown, red, and yellow leaves. 

It was a beautiful sight to be sure, but the effect the falling leaves had on the ground made her even less capable than usual. 

She watched the black and grey animal easily alternate between walking by her side and speeding up to meet Lexa. Both the animal and Lexa were light on their feet, barely making a sound. 

This served to amplify the clumsy noises of her own feet shuffling around heavily on the crunchy leaves. 

Knowing any attempt at stealth was a moot point, Clarke began to hum to herself to make the silence between her and Lexa more bearable. 

There hadn't been much music on the Ark but there were some songs they taught little children that stuck with her. She remembered sitting cross legged on the hard floor next to the other children her age. They looked adoringly at their teacher who somehow knew so many things and was so beautiful. 

Lexa stopped suddenly and spoke to the ground, avoiding Clarke's eyes. "I hear water nearby, it would be wise to fill our bags now." With that, she was off, leaving Clarke alone with their small pet.

"It would be wise." Clarke mocked, rolling her eyes. Why couldn't Lexa speak to her like they did at night? Why was this always their pattern? Why was she so frustrated with that?

She sat next to the chattering animal and smiled as she realized this must be Lexa's favorite animal. It had wide black patterns around it's eyes much like Lexa's war makeup. The more she watched the animal, the more similarities she saw between the pet and Lexa. 

It stayed far enough to be independent but followed close enough to keep an eye on them. When it got annoyed or mad, it would huff and hiss, making itself look bigger than it really was. 

Clarke laughed at the similarities, imagining a small Lexa being extremely taken with the species and chasing after them into the woods with open arms. 

"That song, what was it?" Lexa's voice came from behind her. 

Clarke had never been so startled in her life. She blushed from the stupid yelp she let out of her mouth and glared at Lexa for spooking her. 

"It was a song they taught children in school on the Ark." she replied evenly, trying to regulate her pounding heart.

Lexa nodded, still looking at the ground. She turned and started walking again without warning. Clarke had to scramble to catch up.

They kept their silence for a few long minutes and just as Clarke began to feel like their small connection was fading again, Lexa spoke up. 

"You have a beautiful voice Clarke." she said quietly. If Clarke's ears hadn't been burning from lack of sound, she would have missed the words completely. 

Deciding to catch up to Lexa meant that she would no longer be able to admire the flawless muscles she definitely was not looking at before, but Clarke felt it was worth it. They walked side by side in silence for a moment before Clarke spoke.

"So," she started, wondering if it was wise to bring the subject up, "this animal that's been following us, what is it called?"

Lexa kept facing front but her eyes shifted to glance at Clarke a few times before answering. "It is a coon. They are known for being good survivors."

A small smile found its way onto Clarke's face at this new information. Lexa prided herself on her ability to survive, of course she would be taken with this animal. 

"Well," she paused again, suddenly feeling shy, "this one seems to want to do more than just survive." This conversation was a shadow of one they had before. "I think it likes me." 

Lexa's face became slightly red and she was suddenly interested in looking upwards into the canopy. "I'm sure it does Clarke. Who wouldn't?" she replied. 

Clarke realized they were not only talking freely, but now they were flirting. She almost laughed at how absurd it was. She was in the middle of the woods, flirting with the woman who put her in the position to commit mass murder. Her mother would surely be aghast if she knew. 

"I like the coon too." she admitted softly, knowing full well what she was really admitting. It was the first time she said it out loud. 

The blonde looked over to Lexa to see her reaction and saw the woman with the biggest smile she'd seen from her. The sight made her heart flutter and she almost tripped. 

Laughing at herself, she asked, "How do you walk so easily in these woods?"

"I grew up walking through the woods Clarke. You did not." 

The words were comforting but didn't answer the question. "Teach me." she demanded. If she had five days alone with Lexa, she would use them to her advantage. She couldn't bear getting to Polis and having things go back to how they were before, so she needed to make much more progress if she didn't want to feel the familiar frustration.

Looking at her with raised eyebrows, Lexa nodded once. She slowed her pace slightly, Clarke following suit. 

"Footsteps in the woods connect you to the spirit of the forest. Each time you set your foot down, you state your intention." she explained. 

Clarke tried to wrap her head around the concept, imagining a ghost roaming through the forest who would get mad if she stepped too heavily. No, that couldn't be it. "Spirit of the forest?" she asked.

Lexa just nodded slowly as if interacting with a child. "The spirit is everywhere Clarke. It lives in harmony with animals and people. It makes the leaves fall from the trees before winter and the flowers sprout and bloom before summer."

Trying to understand the spirit of the forest was slightly difficult for Clarke, but she knew there were many things she didn't know about Earth that Lexa could teach her. She found herself wanting Lexa to teach her everything she knew.

"The crunching of leaves and twigs beneath your feet is the sound of the forest telling you to tread more carefully. Listen to it Clarke." Lexa's voice was light and caring in this moment and Clarke could listen to her for hours.

Instead, she tried listening to the spirit of the forest and tried stepping with the front of her foot first. Unfortunately, this only made her feet hurt and did nothing to stop the crunching. Her sudden focus on how she stepped made her forget how she usually walked. Had she always stomped around like a giant? 

A light chuckle brought her out of her thoughts. Lexa's lips were pursed as if trying to hold in laughter, but Clarke could hear it in the back of her throat. She narrowed her eyes at the brunette. 

"What's so funny?" she asked, returning to her usual stomping. 

Lexa sighed and said, "You walk like a clumsy child trying to sneak about at night. Though it looks like a lot of effort, it does not change the sound." A small smile returned to her lips.

Thinking back on her previous attempts, Clarke could see that it probably looked funny. She laughed too and leaned over to bump her shoulder with Lexa's. The brunette smiled back and returned her bump with a slightly harder one that threw Clarke off balance. 

Once she regained her center of gravity, Clarke saw Lexa jogging on ahead. Shaking her head at their own silliness, she ran to try to race with the woman. They ran for a while, each with a small smile on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here we go!

Clarke ran her hands over Lexa's body, kissing the skin nearest to her mouth. She fluttered her fingers over the woman's breasts and began grinding into her thigh, wanting to feel her own release. 

Moaning lightly, she trailed her hand down to her crotch and cupped Lexa's sex, placing pressure in what she hoped were all the right places. 

"Clarke." Lexa whispered, urging the blonde to go further, to reach beneath the fabric of her pants. "Clarke." Louder this time, Lexa must need release. 

"Clarke!" 

She snapped up, sitting upright, frantically looking around at her surroundings. She felt the ground beneath her, getting colder every day. She saw the sunlight shining through the leaves in the canopy, illuminating the concerned face not too far from her own.

"Lexa?" her voice cracked and she blushed furiously, remembering what she was dreaming about. Her eyes dropped from the curious green embers to the bare, tan shoulders she had been kissing in her dream world. 

"Clarke. You were having a bad dream. It's okay now, you're safe." Lexa reached out to touch her upper back comfortingly. 

Trying to distract her from the real reason for the deep red hue on her cheeks and neck, Clarke nodded toward the woman, "You didn't wake me up, we were supposed to switch. You can't just stay awake until we get to Polis Lexa, you have to take care of your needs." 

Lexa's lips set into a thin line. She looked like she might argue but instead nodded. "Today we will set up camp early and you will take the first watch." 

They set out quickly, Clarke still trailing behind Lexa in silence. 

She was surprised when her feet didn't make their normal loud crashing noises and she realized she was almost getting the hang of what Lexa was trying to teach her. For once, she felt like she was really part of the forest surrounding her.

The brunette ahead of her must have noticed the change as well because a few hours into their journey, she slowed to walk beside Clarke. "I see today the child has grown." Her voice seemed even but the small smirk on her lips revealed she was joking. 

Two could play this game. "Well, I think that my buddy over here has been giving me some good advice." she pointed to the coon beside them. It eyed them suspiciously and put some distance between them. 

When she looked back to Lexa, she saw the girl glaring at the retreating coon. 

"I'm sure the coon is a good teacher." she straightened, trying to appear taller. "If you like, you can allow it to lead you to Polis instead." 

Clarke thought it might be best to stop teasing Lexa if she wanted to make any progress. She sighed and said, "I need to rest. And you need to put some cold water on your nose if you want to keep that swelling down." 

Lexa squinted at the trees ahead and shook her head. "No Clarke, we must keep going. If we are to retire early tonight, we shouldn't take as many breaks during the day." 

Not entirely caring too much about Lexa's answer, Clarke stopped walking and sat down, setting her pack aside and stretching out her legs. 

It took Lexa a few steps to realize the girl behind her had sat down. Clarke watched her stop as her shoulders tensed in annoyance. 

"What are you doing?" the brunette bit out, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I told you, I need to rest. And you do too." Her eyes ran over the bags under Lexa's eyes to the clenched jaw. "I'm not getting up yet."

"Clarke this is no time to argue with me." Clarke watched Lexa's face become more cool, the face of The Commander. "Stand." 

A wave of anger rushed through her at the sight. The woman in front of her slipped into the woman she hated so easily at the slightest sign of insubordination. She felt annoyed at the petulance it stirred in her. 

The blonde glared at Lexa. "No."

The tense silence that wrapped around them would have been too awkward for any other two people, but the women stared each other down for what Clarke thought were minutes. She could play this game with Lexa. She could show her who was in charge. She could-

What happened next, Clarke wasn't ready for. She barely understood what was happening as Lexa rushed toward her, picked her up, and draped her over her shoulder. 

"Lexa! Put me down!" she yelled. She could feel her face getting extremely hot and wondered if it was because of her anger, gravity pushing her blood down, or being so close to the very muscles she had been gawking at like a pubescent girl. 

The brunette said nothing in return, only continued on her path with the sky princess over one shoulder and the pack she was carrying on her other. 

Clarke fumed silently, trying to figure out a way to convince Lexa to put her down.

They walked on like this for no more than 5 meters before Clarke started in on her first argument. 

"You're too exhausted to waste energy on carrying me like this you know. You can't just ignore how tired you feel." 

"I have trained all my life to withstand my body's urges in impossible situations. Weakness can be overcome with strength of spirit." 

The blonde rolled her eyes, of course Lexa had a textbook reply ready. She moved on to her second argument. "I have to relieve myself and unless you want me to urinate on you, you should let me go." 

A few seconds of silence followed. Clarke imagined Lexa's jaw was working back and forth, choosing her words carefully. 

"You relieved yourself an hour ago Clarke. It is impossible to have this urge again so soon when you haven't had any water since we set out." 

Annoyance bubbled in Clarke's chest. This was her last and probably most effective argument. "Lexa if you don't let me down right now, I won't go to Polis with you." 

At that, Lexa slowed to a halt. The blonde felt slightly dizzy from being somewhat upside down for a while but she thought she felt the woman carrying her sway slightly. 

"Clarke…" Lexa started, letting the name hang in the air between them. 

She swayed again, this time Clarke was sure of it. All at once, the dread in her stomach pumped adrenaline through her veins as the forest floor came up to meet her. 

It was not a graceful fall. Clarke landed on her back with Lexa's body on top of her, the brunette's head bounced off of her stomach onto the ground. This was the first time Clarke was grateful for the layer of leaves that had been previously taunting her as now they had cushioned her landing as much as she could have hoped they would. 

She groaned and pushed Lexa's body off of her, assessing the pain in her own body first. After determining nothing was broken or wounded, she turned to the unconscious woman next to her. 

"Shit Lexa." she whispered, jumping into action. She felt for a pulse first, it was slightly faint. 

"Lexa, wake up. Come on, open your eyes." Clarke tapped the unresponsive woman on the cheek a few times before determining her next steps. 

Unbuckling Lexa's weapons belt and coat, she quickly loosened the restrictive clothing. Clarke held her finger under Lexa's nose to check if she felt any breath. Good, Lexa was still breathing on her own. 

She positioned her pack under Lexa's knees to draw extra blood to the woman's brain and knelt by her head to check her airway. Clarke tilted Lexa's head back and opened her mouth to check that her airway was clear of any obstructions. 

Her heart was beating high in her chest as Lexa stayed unresponsive. She opened Lexa's eyes, watching for pupil dilation in reaction to the high sun above them. They both dilated quickly at the same time. 

No obvious brain damage. Clarke let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Alright Lexa, you fainted. Now it's time to get up." She nervously tapped at Lexa's cheek again, slightly harder this time. 

Lexa's eyes fluttered open and blinked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Clarke?" 

The relief that washed through her propelled her next action, which was nothing more than a momentary slip of sanity. 

She leaned forward and captured Lexa's lips, now chapped from the cool air. The brunette below her was too stunned to respond at first, but soon began to move her lips against Clarke's as well. The response seemed to be what Clarke needed to realize what she was doing because she jumped off of Lexa, her eyes wide in shock. 

"Um, Lexa! You uh, fainted. I was trying to make sure you were alright." Her face felt very hot and she was certain it was completely red. 

The confused stare coming from Lexa didn't help, but she was grateful that the woman didn't push the issue. 

Lexa sat up and instantly wobbled, unable to keep her balance. Clarke surged forward to catch her before she hit the ground again. She cradled Lexa's head and lead it slowly down to the ground, kneeling beside her. 

"You have to lay down for a while before you're well enough to get up Lexa. Do you understand?" Clarke hoped Lexa's pride would take a step down and allow her to take instructions. She was relieved when Lexa nodded in response, but she needed to make sure Lexa could speak and have a normal conversation. 

The coon cautiously waddled up to them, concerned. It placed a nut beside Lexa's head before running back to the safety of the brush.

Clarke laughed and said, "Looks like our friend was worried about you too. Do you remember him?" 

Lexa smiled and responded, "Yes Clarke." She moved her arms slightly, testing out the movement before bringing one hand up to cup the other woman's face. "Thank you for helping me." 

The sun warmed Lexa's face, making her green eyes look more vibrant than ever. With the woman's warm hand on her cheek, Clarke couldn't help herself as she leaned down and took Lexa's lips into her own again.


	5. Just an update

Hey readers, I'm really sorry for the abrupt hiatus. Things have been going on in my life recently that are preventing me from updating (my laptop broke and my 4 year relationship ended, meaning I have to move back to my home state).

I will have access to a computer in just a few short days and will update as soon as I can. Thanks for hanging in there. You're all wonderful people.


End file.
